


Training Wheels

by knowlee_raven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien learns to ride a bike, Adrien needs to be a normal kid, Gen, but also stems from an idea I had beforehand, semi based on a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowlee_raven/pseuds/knowlee_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship Fic w/some DJWifi and Adrienette mixed in. When Marinette, Alya and Nino find out that Adrien has never ridden a bike before in his life, the three take it upon themselves to teach him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my devART, FF.net and Tumblr (links in profile)
> 
> ~~
> 
> Hi guys, I'm back with another Miraculous fanfic! (These plot bunnies need to stop multiplying, I swear...) This one comes from an idea I had on my own about the idea of Adrien never haven ridden a bike before when I was out riding my own bike one day. I kinda put the idea on the back burner and never wrote it, but after seeing someone ask The Last Pilot on her Tumblr page about something regarding that, it made me want to pull the idea I had out of wherever I had buried it and put it into words. So that's why this is here now. :)
> 
> (Post in question: http://knowleeraven.tumblr.com/post/146182997616/oh-my-god-can-adrien-even-ride-a-bike )
> 
> And also for those who are wondering about my other Miraculous fanfics, the next fanfic on my agenda to update is my Letting Go fanfic. I was waiting to update it until after I updated my LoZ fanfic and since I did that the other day, I now am able to get started back on it without feeling guilty.
> 
> And as for my Miraculous/Digimon crossover, that one will be updated after Letting Go. :)
> 
> So just stay tuned on those and while you're waiting, please enjoy this fanfic!

~~

**A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Oneshot Fanfiction**

Training Wheels

_Chapter 1: Let the Lessons Begin_

By: knowlee

~~

Adrien was jealous.

Now jealously wasn't an emotion he felt or expressed often (of course there was that one time he did when Theo showed interest in Ladybug some time back, but that was about it), so when he did, it was usually towards something he felt really attached to or when he saw something that other people were experiencing that he never had a chance to due to his highly protective father.

And this situation was another one of those situations where he found his jealously flaring up slightly.

To explain, today was a Saturday and unlike most Saturdays, he actually had the day off. And since he had all this extra time on his hands, he decided that those hours would be best spent with his friends.

So once he had it confirmed that he was completely off for that day (he double and triple-checked to make sure), he sent Nino a text asking if he had plans. He got an almost immediate response of ' _Not really. Just hanging @ the park w/Alya & Marinette. U wanna hang w/us?_'

He sent back a text confirming that he was on his way and while he was heading towards the door he made sure to inform Natalie of where he was going and told her that he'd just walk there as it was only a few blocks away and he didn't feel like waiting for the Gorilla to bring the car around. Natalie seemed to want to argue with him, but he felt a little rebellious and instead darted out through the front door before she could get any further with her persuasion.

It took him a few extra minutes to make it to the park since he was walking, but once he saw his friends all sitting down at a picnic table waiting for him, he forgot all about the extra time it took. As he made his way towards them, he saw some weird metal contraptions sitting next to his friends that caught his eye. He wasn't sure what those were, so he decided to ask. “What are those?”

The looks he received from his friends were a mixture of shock, confusion and amazement. He didn't know which look was worse.

“What do mean, 'What are those?'?” Nino echoed his words with incredulity mixed in with his voice.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at his friend's question. “What's that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to know what things are?” He unconsciously brought his right hand back up to his neck to scratch it as a nervous gesture. Was he supposed to know what they were? He couldn't help but feel stupid and irritated that he didn't know the answer. And based on his friends reactions, they must be things that most kids owned and knew what they were. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't one of them. Being forced into seclusion as a child did that to you.

Fortunately though for him, Alya noticed his distress and jumped in to help him. “These are bikes, Adrien. It's commonly used as a form of transportation, but most of the time they're used for more recreational purposes such as just riding them around for fun.”

“Oh.” He looked at the bikes again and began walking towards them to see them up close. “So, how do you work them then?”

He didn't really notice the silence coming from his friends as they struggled to comprehend that he had never seen one of these before as he was too enthralled at looking at their bikes to pay attention. Luckily they all didn't stay quiet for too much longer for him to notice for he suddenly heard the quiet voice of Marinette speak up when the other two didn't. He could hear the slight tremor in her voice as she struggled to talk to him, but at least she was making an effort. 

“Y-you have to get on the bike first, um, like this...” He watched as she sat up from the table and made her way over to him. She grabbed the handles of what he presumed to be her own bike, it had a pink and white coloration, and pulled it off of the table that it was leaning on and sat down on what looked to him to be the seat of the device. Instead of looking back up at him though when she went on to explain what the next step of the process was, she just looked down, only glancing over at him once. “...a-and after you, uh, sit down, you just need to put your foot on the pedal here….” He looked down at her right foot which now was sitting on what she called the pedal. “And then you push off to start riding.”

Adrien's eyes widened as he watched her take off on the bike to do a loop around the park. He was surprised that not once did she fall off it and wondered how that was possible. How did she not fall over? “Wow, that's cool! But, how is she not falling over? I don't get how it's supposed to stay up like that.” He scratched his head at the thought.

He heard Nino chuckle and looked over to see him standing up from the table. “It's all about balance, dude. Once you get your balance, it's easy.”

“Oh. So, how do you get your balance on these things then?” Adrien asked while looking over at the red, blue, yellow and black-colored bike Nino was standing next to. “Is it really that easy to do?”

He heard Alya laugh as she stood up from the picnic table and walked over to her black and white-colored bike to stand next to it. “It can be a challenge to get your balance, but once you've got it, it's simple.” She moved to put the kickstand up off her bike and rolled it over to Adrien while holding onto the seat and one of the handles. “Wanna try it for yourself?”

If Adrien felt nervous before, he felt it even more so now. He grabbed the handles of the bike away from Alya and looked at it for a few moments before swinging his left leg over the bike to sit on the it's seat like how Marinette did just a few moments before. His feet could barely touch the ground. “Is it supposed to be this high?”

“Yep. You're supposed to only use your feet to kick off with. If they were long enough to touch the ground there wouldn't really be a point to having pedals now would there?” Adrien laughed nervously in response to Alya's answer and looked over at her. “So, now what?”

Alya smiled. “Now you do what Marinette showed you. Put one of your feet onto the pedals and use the other to kick off with while the one on the pedal is pushing on it. That'll get you started moving forward. Then once you start moving, you put your other foot onto the other pedal and use it to push that one like you did the other. Then the rest of it is easy.”

“Okay.” Adrien looked down at his feet to make sure that he was doing this correctly. He didn't want to mess up. 

He put his left foot on the pedal that was in front of it and pushed off with his right foot. Using his left foot to push on the pedal it was sitting on, he felt the bike began to move forward and once he knew it was going he hurried to complete Alya's instructions. He smiled as he saw that the bike was now moving under his own power, but unfortunately for him, he had yet to get the balance part down.

He felt the bike wobble underneath him and knew without a doubt that the bike was going to fall over. And sure enough it did. It felt over to his left and he hit the ground hard. He heard his friends call out for him asking if he was okay. Luckily for him, he landed on the grass, so he wasn't injured too badly. Although…

He heard the snickers of a few kids and even some adults around him as they saw him fall. His pride on the other hand had taken a beating. He frowned at his shame.

“Adrien, are you okay?” He looked up to see Marinette looking down at him. He could see the worry evident in her eyes as she held one hand out for him to grab. He did so and found himself briefly surprised to find that she could help lift him up quite easily. When did the girl get so strong…?

As soon as he was up though, Marinette quickly pulled her hand from his grasp and her face turned bright red as she turned her gaze away from him and focused on Alya's bike which was now lying on the ground next to him. She moved to pick it up off the ground. “Sorry, I didn't mean to fall over...” he apologized to his friends who were now standing all around him.

He heard Nino scoff at his words. “No sweat, man. We're just glad you didn't get hurt. We should be the ones apologizing. Instead of having you start you like that, we should've had you take baby steps to get used to the idea of riding a bike. Starting out like this isn't exactly the most ideal.”

“Oh, then what's the best way to learn how to do this then?” He asked, a bit of eagerness he felt before starting to come back into his voice. He would love to learn how to ride one of these things. It would make him feel more like a normal kid and would give him a chance to learn something that he would actual enjoying learning. (Not that he didn't enjoy the other things that was on his schedule, but it was all things that were chosen for him and this on the other hand was something he was deciding to learn for himself.)

“Hmm...well, it would probably be a good idea to start where we all did.” Alya suggested, placing a hand on her chin as she started to remember how her first days of learning how to ride a bike went.

“How did that go exactly?” Adrien asked curiously.

“It mostly involves training wheels, a lot of protective gear and a whole bunch of practice.” Nino spoke up, answered his friend's question.

“Training wheels?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at this. “What are those?”

Alya smiled as she removed her hand from her chin and placed it on her hip. “Those are little wheels that get attached to both sides of the bike on the back wheel. They're supposed to help you find your sense of balance when you're first learning. And then once you've achieved that, the wheels come off to allow you to ride a bike like you are supposed to.”

Adrien nodded, trying to take all this information in. “So, you're saying that I'd probably get a better grip on this if I learned with training wheels first?”

Alya nodded in response and Nino spoke up next to her. “The only problem with that though is that training wheels are supposed to typically be for young kids when they're learning. So for you to start learning it that way right now, it might give you some looks.”

Adrien frowned at the thought. He remembered how those people laughed at him earlier when he went to try riding on the bike for the first time and fell off. He didn't really want to subject himself to more embarrassment. Marinette apparently seemed to be notice what he was thinking and spoke up quietly. “Um, how about we just teach you here in the evening hours when no one's here to really watch?”

Everyone looked at her now and he could tell that she didn't much care for being the center of attention based on the red look her face was taking on. He saw her open her mouth to say something else, probably to dismiss what she said earlier, but Alya cut in before she could finish. “Yeah, that's a great idea, Marinette! We could start teaching you later on this evening and that would give us enough time to gather the supplies we need. I can easily get some training wheels from one of my sisters' bikes. We can use those on one of our own for Adrien to use.”

Nino nodded and smiled at her. “Yeah, and I can let Adrien use mine to learn on. No offense Alya, but I think my bike would probably do better for him than yours.”

“And what's that's supposed to mean?” She asked back with a smirk on her face. She laughed at the expression that came over Nino's own face after seeing the look she gave him.

“Um, as far as the helmet and a-all that other stuff goes,” Marinette spoke up again causing the other three to look at her, “I can see if Alix will let us borrow some of hers. Y-you know she has to have extras since she is as competitive as she is.” She smiled as she laughed slightly.

Adrien grinned widely. He didn't know what he had done to deserve friends like this. “I do appreciate what you're doing. You know that you don't really have to do this for me.”

“Aw, c'mon man!” Nino walked over to him and threw his right arm around Adrien's neck in a lose hug. “That's what friends are for!”

Marinette and Alya smiled to show their agreement with Nino's words. Alya then pulled out her phone. “Alright how about we start the lessons at 6 o'clock? That'll give us time to go hang out and do a few other things before we go and grab what we need. Does that sound like a plan?”

Nino, Marinette and Adrien agreed and the latter two along with Alya moved to gather their bikes so they could pull them along side them as they dropped them off at Marinette's house until the time came to use them again this evening.

Adrien smiled as they began their trek. He was looking forward to having his first (although technically second) lesson this evening.


End file.
